


The Caring Dom Job

by SamuelJames



Series: Duties Of A Dom [2]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot takes care of his partner after some time apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Caring Dom Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



> _Title: The Caring Dom Job_   
>  _Pairing: Eliot/Quinn_   
>  _Rating: 18+/NC-17_   
>  _Summary: Eliot takes care of his partner after some time apart._   
>  _Notes: Written for the Comment Fic prompt Leverage, Eliot/Quinn, gentle S&M._   
>  _Kinks: Dom/sub relationship_   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

"You okay?"

"Yes, Eliot. I'm fine. Codeword is still Chad."

Eliot slides the blindfold down and secures it. He tests the ropes on Quinn's arms and legs.

"Bend forward for me."

He puts his hand under Quinn's head and guides him gently onto the rug. Quinn's hands are tied behind his back. His legs are bent with his calves bound to his thighs which leaves him in a very compromising position. Eliot knows he could never let himself be this vulnerable with someone but to be trusted to give Quinn what he needs is a big deal for him. What his partner needs can vary depending on what jobs they’ve done or how long they’ve been apart. It’s been almost three weeks since they last saw one another and when Eliot showed up today, Quinn had been sitting on the bed with the ropes next to him.

Crouching down beside Quinn, he touches his hand. "It's just us, Quinn, me and you with no job or obligations. Relax and focus on my voice. Don't worry about next week or even tomorrow. Be in this moment with me. We're safe here." He strokes Quinn's hand repeatedly till his fists unclench. "That's good. I got you, Quinn, let me take care of you."

"I will."

Getting Quinn relaxed is his goal. They’d been part way there from getting Quinn undressed and bound, only to have him tense up again as though starting the scene meant being under scrutiny. He needs Quinn to let go and it still takes time each time. At least he knows what works now. Even though it's something he wouldn't want for himself, Eliot can see how much submission means to Quinn and it's great to be the one that takes him there.

He walks in front of Quinn and issues an order that would earn him a fuck you in any other situation. “Kiss my boot.”

Quinn angles his head and Eliot brings his foot forward. Quinn kisses the boot twice and settles his head back down.

“Good. You can take orders. Bet you’d lick my boots clean if I asked.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Eliot kneels beside Quinn and runs his hand down Quinn’s back, over the curve of his ass and back up to his shoulder. He moves his hand across to the other shoulder and repeats the same journey. After doing this a few more times he slaps Quinn’s ass lightly. They never do this as punishment but he doesn't want to make him hurt tonight either. Quinn gasps lightly but stays silent for eleven more slaps. Eliot slides his hands between Quinn’s legs and cups his balls. He fondles them as he presses a kiss to Quinn’s back.

“Gonna move you now.” He manhandles Quinn into a kneeling position and opens the zipper on his jeans. He pushes them down enough to free his cock from his boxers. “Need an assist if you want to get fucked.”

Quinn smiles and opens his mouth. Eliot lets Quinn set the pace, getting him fully hard. As fun as it can be for them both when Eliot takes over, he likes the attentive licks and sucks from his partner and the way that Quinn eagerly takes him in his mouth again quickly every time he slips free. Eliot’s never blown a guy without using his hands so he cuts Quinn some slack. After a few minutes he takes a step back and cups Quinn’s face softly.

“Head down again or like this?”

“You choose, Sir.”

Eliot strips off, his boots hindering his progress a little, and gets into place behind Quinn. He pours some lubricant onto his fingers and starts prepping his partner who moans loudly.

“You don’t gotta do porn star moans for me, baby.”

“It's not for your ego. It’s what your fingers do to me, what your cock’s gonna do.”

When he judges Quinn to be sufficiently stretched, Eliot begins pushing his cock in slowly. He grabs at the rope round Quinn’s arms for leverage and pulls out slowly before thrusting back in hard. He likes the way the ropes look on Quinn, how they accentuate his muscles when Eliot can be bothered to take the time to do them properly. He’d love to learn shibari properly but that’d take a lot of patience from both of them. Quinn tries spreading his knees a little but it doesn’t really help him. Eliot alternates fast and slow thrusts to keep Quinn from getting used to a pattern.

“Please, Eliot.”

“Not yet.” Eliot wraps his arm around Quinn trapping Quinn’s bound arms between them. He kisses Quinn’s neck and thrusts into him hard. Quinn tilts his head, leaving Eliot again marvelling at the trust being shown. He scrapes Quinn’s neck with his teeth and licks that patch of skin. Moving his hand up he finds Quinn’s nipple and tugs it sharply in time with a slow thrust. If he’d tied the rope a little higher, he could have had it tease Quinn’s nipples the whole time. He smiles and files that idea away for next time.

He keeps his thrusts slow for the next couple of minutes to deliberately tease and Quinn pleads but Eliot doesn’t give in. There’s a catch in Quinn’s voice as he utters Eliot’s name and it’s a turn on to know how aroused Quinn is, how much he wants this. He tugs Quinn’s nipple a few more times and then picks up speed. He lowers Quinn to the ground again and is free to fuck him even harder, now that he’s not holding him up. Eliot holds him open a little with his thumbs and thrusts as hard and as fast as he can. “Your ass is amazing, Quinn. Love seeing your hole stretched round my cock. Love knowing nobody else gets to do this.”

It doesn’t take long till he comes. He pulls out and pushes his fingers into Quinn’s slick hole. Reaching around, he takes Quinn’s cock in his hand and it’s not long till the combination of fingering and stroking make him come on Eliot’s hand and the motel carpet.

He puts his hand up to Quinn’s mouth. “Clean it.”

Quinn licks him clean as Eliot stretches out to grab his t-shirt to wipe his fingers on. He removes the blindfold and starts untying the ropes telling Quinn the whole time how well behaved he was and how good he looked. When Quinn is free he lets Eliot help him up and stretches his legs before wrapping his arms around Eliot who returns the hug. They stand there for almost a minute before Eliot steers them towards the bed. Under the covers he lies facing Quinn and takes Quinn’s hand in his.

“You good?”

“Very.”

The smile on Quinn’s face says it all.

“I missed you. Nate needs me for a job the day after tomorrow. How’s your schedule?”

“Free till Monday unless someone contacts me. So I got you all day tomorrow?”

"Yes. Love you." Eliot throws his leg over Quinn’s and leans in to kiss him. He loves it when they’re not rushed for time and now he gets to take care of his boy all day tomorrow too. Sure it’s a big responsibility but it’s a job he’d never walk away from.


End file.
